elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Greymoor
Fort Greymoor is an abandoned fort which has become occupied by a group of bandits. Within the fort's interior, there is an NPC named Agnis who will not, by default, be hostile to the Dragonborn. The Rislav the Righteous skill book is on the second floor inside the fort on a podium. Amenities There is a workbench and a forge in the center shack against the palisade wall, to the interior of the courtyard. A cooking spit can be found inside. Location The fort is to the west of Whiterun and the Western Watchtower, and south of Dustman's Cairn. Quests *After completion of Hail Sithis, the Dragonborn can receive a contract from Nazir to kill Agnis. Additional *After clearing the fort it is repopulated by the Imperial Soldiers a few days later, with at least 10 soldiers patrolling the fort's courtyard, and more inside. They will have rearranged part of the interior to form a barracks, with rows of beds etc. Once garrisoned, life within the fort does not appear to run smoothly: couple of notes found in the chapel/lecture hall indicate friction between Agnis and the soldiers with regard to tidiness etc, and a notice pinned to the courtyard wall relates to a friendly fire accident. *If the player seizes Whiterun for the Stormcloaks, the fort will be occupied by Stormcloak soldiers, regardless of whether or not the player has cleared it out. *There are at least 6 bandits keeping watch on the fort's walls. *At least 6 bandits are inside the fort, including a stronger Bandit Thug . *There are multiple entrances to the fort, including a drainpipe covered with a round wooden hatch at the rear of the fort—this especially useful for stealth. Other entrances can be doors or ladders. *The prison is separate from the fort proper. Within are several cells and a dead troll, guarded by 3 bandits including a stronger Bandit Outlaw . Loot There is a good chunk of loot to be taken here. Not only are all bandits laden with weapons and apparel, there is gold and potions scattered throughout the fort. In the room where Agnis sleeps there is a Potion of Enhanced Stamina on the shelf. You can also grab a few Potion of Minor Healing and a couple of Stamina. The bandit thug is in the topmost tower, guarding the skill book and a chest. Note that the thug will still come running if you raise an alarm near the tower. If you take the stairs all the way to the portcullis you will have another bandit to take care of (now 7 total, one of which an Outlaw who is tougher) you can get a Longbow and some arrows from the dummy at the edge. In the basement there are 2 open bear traps and a tripwire to navigate. Getting past them will allow you to reach a bunch of sacks containing food and potions, including a Potion of the Defender and a Potion of the Warrior. If you choose to use the drain entrance you will enter on the opposite side of the traps, next to the loot. Gallery Notes *There is more loot that you can take out in one trip, and as much again after the fort is garrisoned by Imperial troops. But because the fort will be repopulated any loot you store or stash in the fort will be lost. So it is best to store or stash loot outside of the fort if you want to come back and get it later. *The dead bandit in a cage hanging above the fort is a permanent corpse. *To the north is a bridge with an Argonian on it. He will offer you Skooma, you can intimidate him or say it doesn't sound legal and he'll attack you. *a table may glitch into a bed in the fort. *Additionally, a player may experience a glitch where the Dragonborn cannot sleep or wait inside the buildings of Fort Greymoor, while getting the message "You may not sleep(or)wait while being asked to leave." The guards do not become hostile or defensive and act as they always would. Nobody will ask the player the leave. The player may still wait outside. As of the moment, no fix has been found for this (unconfirmed) as leaving the Fort and returning will not correct the problem. Loading a previous save BEFORE the message started appearing may (unconfirmed) fix the problem. (PC) Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Forts Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations